


Such a good boy, darling

by mottsforthots



Series: eddie x venom [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom!Venom, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Eddie, Tentacle Sex, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mottsforthots/pseuds/mottsforthots
Summary: After finishing a report that makes Eddie feel just a little self conscious, the symbiote living within him, who views Eddie as anything but lame, aims to show Eddie just how appreciated and sexy he is. And it all starts with just a simple, sweet word.





	Such a good boy, darling

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is my first attempt at Eddie x Venom but I definitely want to write more in this fandom and we all have to start somewhere.

"Alright, that's all. Thanks for you time again." Eddie thanked, though it was more like a mumble as he desperately wanted to leave the fancy and posh party he'd been told to report on. 

Some dumb corporation launch or something- he'd barely paid attention the entire night. It wasn't because the reveal was boring or stupid or anything like that, it was because he stuck out like a sore fucking thumb in the giant crowd of prissy wealth and self consciousness began to seep through his veins like he was a teenager again.

 **We're very attractive, Eddie,**  Venom declared from the back of his mind. "Yeah, yeah." Eddie grumbled as he shoved his notepad and pen into the back of his pants and bolted for the door leading to the elevators, shrugging his leather jacket just a little closer to his body.

 **Why are you so self conscious?**  

"I-I don't know just shut up." Eddie huffed under his breath as a couple beside him eyed him weirdly. 

As if he wasn't already the odd one out. 

The elevator was slow in coming up and equally slow in going down. Eddie just anxiously tapped his foot and hurried away from the building as soon as the doors opened, Venom giving him a little kick through his body to lurch him forward quicker. "H-hey, slow down!" Eddie protested though there was no true urge for Venom to stop the pace.

**Let's get home. Now.**

Venom's snappy tone caught Eddie off guard and he jumped a little as a black tendril shot out from his chest and snatched the helmet off his motorcycle to shove roughly on his head. "Ow!" Eddie whined followed by a sharp yelp as at least six of the black filaments grabbed the two wheeled vehicle and placed Eddie on it firmly, then gripped the acceleration and raced off towards their apartment. 

"You're gonna k-kill us!" Eddie stuttered in a mix of fear and frustration. 

 **That would mean I would die, too, and I won't allow that, darling.**  

Eddie's face went red at the words and he tried to hide the sudden rush of warmth to his heart, an emotion Venom would probably pick up on anyway, no matter how much he'd try to deny it. 

**Your heart rate has risen.**

"Maybe because we're going fucking seventy miles an hour on San Francisco streets!" Eddie cried, turning his attention back to the road as Venom's black tendrils steered the motorcycle easily between cars and swiftly around corners. "I'm gonna be sick..." Eddie groaned, closing his eyes to avoid the sight of the road. 

 **Heights and speed! What a pussy,**  Venom sneered in the back of Eddie's mind. "You don't have to be a dick you know." Eddie pointed out, slowly opening his eyes to nauseously watch the road and make sure they weren't actually hitting anyone. Venom was not as considerate towards innocent civilians as Eddie was.

**Speaking of dick, your blood has rushed there... pussy.**

"W-what?!" Eddie sputtered, ignoring the insult as he looked down to see that sure enough he had a small bulge in his pants. 

Fuck, that comment of darling must've really gotten to him.

 ** _Darling?_  That was what caused it?** 

"Fucking s-stop! Don't call me that!" Eddie quickly demanded, squeezing his eyes shut as Venom slowed the motorcycle in the alley way by his apartment and allowed him to eagerly get off. Eddie shook his head and reached down to his jeans, squatting a little as he walked to grip the bunched up denim by his crotch and tug it down to hide the bulge a little better.

 **That did nothing,** Venom stated blatantly.

Eddie just shook him off and fumbled for his keys in his pocket when a sudden tendril formed from his skin within his jeans, a small thing stemming from his thigh. "What the fuck are you doing?" Eddie hissed, hurrying up the stairs as the sticky black mass danced warmly over his skin towards his inner thigh and up.  

" _Oh._ " Eddie breathed harshly. 

 **You know exactly what I'm doing,**  Venom practically cooed in the back of his mind. Eddie stumbled over the top step and let out a gasp of breath as he fell forward and clutched the wall, the black tendril slipping under his boxers and sliding just a mere few centimeters from his dick. 

"V-Venom, stop..." Eddie tried, but he was caught off by his own moan as the tentacle doubled in size and coiled easily around his growing length. 

Shoving a knuckle in his mouth, Eddie limped towards his apartment door and spastically shoved his keys into the lock, hurriedly opening the door only for Venom to slam it shut and grab his keys, tossing them to the side. Eddie yelped as Venom threw him against the wall and tugged his jeans down- five tendrils now working on his body.

One was wrapped snuggly around his cock while the other four had just discarded his pants and boxers on the floor and began to snake around his legs. 

 **I'm not dumb, Eddie. We exist together- you are mine. I know where all of your thoughts wander, even in your dreams. I know you've wanted this.**  Venom's inky black face materialized on his shoulder and slithered around to face him as another tentacle moved around his neck and grasped his jaw, forcing Eddie to look at him as Eddie bit his lip and furrowed his brows- the tentacle on his dick wrapping firmly around his balls to prevent him from coming as the tentacle around his shaft moved teasingly up and down. 

"Fucking..." Eddie trailed off, his eyes rolling back in his head as the tendril slowly working his cock made his mind drift to whiteness, his brow furrowing in pleasure, but Venom's voice pulled him back to reality.  **I know how you've dreamed of this. All I needed was a little push... _darling_.**  Eddie panted weakly, letting out a rather feminine whine, and tried to reach out to swat the tendrils away from his balls, already on the edge of spilling over. 

But Venom had other plans as a thick tendril shot out and slammed his wrist against the wall, making Eddie wince and pant harder as the tentacle working his shaft picked up pace- a punishment. 

"Wha... what if I don't w-want this?" Eddie stuttered out, but he was lying to himself and Venom at this point as his toes curled in pleasure and thin layer of sweat started to cover his skin.  **Eddie...**  Venom mused by his ear, the black head moving to face his left ear, **I don't like liars.**

Eddie gasped loudly as Venom's long tongue slipped between his teeth and descended upon his neck, leaving a slimy but hot trail of slime- moving over his collar bone and up to his ear where it lightly grazed the shell of his ear. The action made Eddie shudder and Venom's head eased back into his skin to return to speaking in his mind. 

 **Let's move somewhere else.**  

"Huh?" Eddie whimpered, his head dropping to look down at the tentacle that was wrapped around his dick like a fucking rainbow twisty lollipop. It tightened at the attention and Eddie moaned loudly, the slick black tendril massaging up and down his shaft at a pace torturously between too slow and too fast. 

It was warm and wet and covered every inch of his dick from base to tip, a tight tendril coiled around his balls as well to prevent him from coming already.

He even caught glimpse of a smaller tendril branching off of the large one filling his urethra and that sent him just a little bit closer, the build up of heat in his stomach burning deep inside. 

"We-we should stop. This is  _insane!_ " Eddie begged, trying to pull his arms into his sides but Venom was much too strong and held them tightly out and away from his body. 

Venom was kind enough to set Eddie down on the bed rather than push him against another wall, but Eddie knew he was nowhere near being comfortable as two thick tendrils wrapped around his thighs and forcefully threw them open to leave his lower half completely naked and his stiff dick hard against his stomach wrapped in a thick black coil.

 **Isn't that a pretty sight,**  Venom mused in the back of his head, a sticky mass pushing against the back of his head to lean his gaze forward and watch as the black tendril working his length began to pick up a faster pace once more- constricting every now and then. 

The moan that left Eddie's mouth was embarrassingly loud and needy as Eddie fisted the sheets and curled his toes. His breath was caught in the back of his throat and he felt as if he would choke on his spit at any moment, but the pleasure on his cock was the only thing keeping him from doing so as he wanted to actually stay alive to ride this out.

 **I want to see the rest of you,** Venom growled seductively in the back of his head.

Eddie flinched as his leather jacket was suddenly thrown off of his body and his shirt was torn abruptly down the middle and tossed off to the side as well. Now he was a completely bare and whimpering mess caught in the spider's web that was Venom's ever extending body. 

"V-Venom stop!" Eddie cried as two thick tendrils slithered down his open inner thighs towards his twitching hole. **Do you mean that?**  Venom questioned, serious but sensual at the same time. Eddie just bit his bottom lip and whimpered as the tendril still working his cock squeezed his balls tightly as a warning for him to answer.

Eddie just groaned and willingly spread his legs a little wider which made Venom hum in the back of his mind.

**Don't worry, darling, I'll take care of you.**

"Please." Eddie pleaded, sweating hard as he breathing increasingly grew more and more heavy. He was fisting the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white, but he was being touched everywhere by warm, wet, sticky tendrils that he wanted nothing more than to be swallowed in.

"Oh, fuck!" Eddie yelped as Venom's serpent-like tongue suddenly snaked around his torso and dragged a wet trail over his chest and stomach, coating every bump over an ab muscle and dip between ribs with hot saliva. The tongue dragged further and further down to Eddie's happy trail- an insisted must from Anne when they were together.

Two pencil-thin tendrils curled over his chest from the sides of his ribcage and began to swirl around Eddie's nipples, making him whimper louder and fist the sheets just a little harder as his toes curled, his dick throbbed, and his stomach burned.

He was losing control and he could feel it.

"Do something!" Eddie begged with tears in his eyes as he thrashed his head to the side and arched his back up from the bed.  **I thought you'd never ask,**  Venom purred as the two tentacles that had snuck down to his hole stretched it open by a small amount and the tongue trailing down his stomach was suddenly hot and wet over his opening. 

Eddie's eyes shot open and he moaned the most filthy noise he'd ever heard from himself as the tendrils on his nipples flicked and curled around the pink mounds and the tentacle around his balls retracted, his orgasm ripping through him swiftly- his vision going white as his back arched from the bed once more and he drew his knees in.

 **No, down** , Venom growled, pinning the sides of his knees down to the sheets to leave him spread open as the thick tongue plunged unexpectedly inside of him. 

"Venom!" Eddie wailed, flailing in the sheets as he panted harshly and a sheen layer of sweat grew over his skin. 

 **Easy, Eddie, I've only just started.**  

Eddie gave a choked whimper as his dick twitched and his stomach sported the white mess of his own cum while he opened his eyes to look at the blurry ceiling.

Venom's tongue pushed a little deeper inside of him, stretching him just a fraction of an inch more but just a bit more where Eddie groaned and let his eyes roll to the back of his head once again. 

"T-too much." Eddie breathed out, his chest rising and falling as the tentacle around his dick slowly began to pump him once more back to a state of arousal- overstimulation was definitely setting in as Eddie kicked his legs in protest weakly and hissed.

"N-n- _oh!_ " He cried out as the tip of Venom's tongue hit something deep inside of him that sent a sharp jolt to the tip of his dick.  **There we go, I'll do that again,**  Venom assured in interest. 

"Y-yeah." Eddie agreed, gulping as his body slowly began to prepare himself for more. 

The tip of Venom's tongue snapped over the bundle of nerves inside him once more and Eddie gasped loudly, trying to draw his knees in once more only for a tendril to whip his inner right thigh as a warning and pin them down harder; Eddie just bit his lip and tried to hide the rush of pleasure he'd gotten from the smack.

Of course, it didn't go unnoticed as Venom's jet black face emerged from between his legs and his milky eyes narrowed at Eddie.

 **You liked that, did you?**  He questioned, his tongue retracting swiftly leaving Eddie empty and huffing. "No, no, go back in!" Eddie whined, throwing his head back against the pillows in frustration at the denial of pleasure. 

 **I have a better idea,**  Venom said vaguely before he disappeared into Eddie's chest and went quiet. "Fucking..." Eddie huffed, sitting in tangled pent up desire until he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and pinned down.

" _Venom!_ " He yelped.

A thick tendril pushed down on the space between his shoulder blades, pinning him down against the sheets as tendrils wrapped around his wrists and pinned them down by the side of his head as well. Eddie gave a quick tug on the grip Venom had on him but quickly came to the conclusion there was no way he was getting out of this hold.

"H-hey!" Eddie shrieked when his hips were yanked up high and two tentacles coiled around his thighs and calves to spread them wide open.

He was arched at an uncomfortable angle, but he wasn't getting out of it anytime soon.  **Much better,**  Venom hummed as the familiar tentacle that once had a grip on his cock returned to its original position and began to stroke him slowly- Venom's tongue also returning to lick a fat, hot stripe over his hole that was being parted once again by two smaller tendrils of black, sticky mass. 

**Make a sound and you'll get the whip you suddenly love, _darling_. **

Eddie gulped and fisted the sheets as the tentacle around his dick picked up the pace and Venom's tongue dove back inside of Eddie to torture his prostate. 

If Eddie wasn't sweating before, he definitely was now.

His messy hair was wet and matted to his forehead as beads of sweat accumulated on his back- the wet and sticky tendrils gripping his legs and arms not helping with the heat factor either. The rough tongue hit Eddie's prostate suddenly, making Eddie whimper only to get a sharp smack of a thin tendril on his right ass cheek.

**Eddie, I warned you.**

"Who s-said I didn't want it?" Eddie panted dangerously. 

 **I'll do it harder then,**  Venom warned. 

The heat in Eddie's stomach was starting to grow once more and Venom seemed to sense this, they did share the same body after all, as a tight coil returned around Eddie's balls to restrain the orgasm. "Venom!" Eddie cried.

A much harder and sharper crack came down in the exact same spot as last time, making Eddie gasp loudly and fling his eyes open.  **I warned you**. 

"Pl-please just give it to m-me already!" Eddie begged anyway.

**Your wish, darling.**

In a split second, a thick tentacle was slipping inside of him at the same time Venom's tongue was sliding out. "Oh  _god_..." Eddie drawled out in what sounded similar to a drunken slur as he shoulders went fully slack and his eyes rolled to the back of his skull from the tight friction. 

 **We're tight,**  Venom growled. "Y-yeah." Eddie agreed in a whisper of a desperate pant. Once Venom had shoved himself as deep as he could go inside of Eddie before he began to cramp inside of his stomach, the doubling in size followed.

Stretched to his limit and filled to the hilt, Eddie felt as if he was brain dead on the bed and Venom was the only thing holding him up and keeping him conscious.

 **Still with us, darling?**  Venom questioned, sounding pleased with himself. A weird mix of a moan and grumble broke through Eddie's lips and Venom took that as a good sign as he pulled the tentacle slowly out, then pushed it back in.

The moan tumbling out of Eddie was whore-ish and Eddie's cheeks burned from the sound as sweat cascaded down the side of his face and his hole burned from the pleasurable stretch.  **We definitely like that** , Venom mused. "F-faster." Eddie whimpered.

**If you'd like, Eddie.**

He would definitely like, he definitely would like it faster. 

Eddie's whole body slouched forward as Venom pulled out and pushed back with more force and speed- the tentacle around Eddie's dick constricting and stroking quicker, too. 

The familiar wetness of Venom's tongue returned to his hot skin, trailing over his burning shoulder to crawl over the side of his cheek then plunge into the mouth Eddie readily opened.

The thick tongue shoved itself down Eddie's throat, making him gag a little bit but he was being filled everywhere all at once and other feelings swamped the choking sensation.

 **Faster?**  Venom wondered.

_Yes, please, god._

Eddie could practically see the smirk on Venom's face at his pleading but he was too focused on the tightening in his stomach and the fact a tentacle the size of a fucking forearm was starting to ram his ass. 

He couldn't help the desperate whimpers that sounded from inside as each thrust came more and more violent- moving the whole bed to the point that the headboard was constantly hitting the wall at a steady pace.

 **Do you like that, darling? Would you like it even faster? Thicker? Deeper?**  

"Awh uh ih!" Eddie tried to scream around Venom's tongue, a terrible try at  _'all of it,'_  but Venom got the idea and did everything he listed- plowing harder and deeper into Eddie's tight ass as the tentacle increased in size just a little wider. 

 _I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum soon,_ Eddie mindlessly thought which Venom acknowledged by angling the tentacle inside of him to hit the bundle of nerves hidden within his walls. Eddie sobbed from pleasure, tears streaking down his face as his body burned white hot and his nails desperately scraped up the sheets to clutch more.

Venom's tongue had completely swallowed every noise trying to escape his throat and his thighs were spread at a wide v-shape while his back was arched at a horrible slope, something no one should ever be able to achieve.

A tendril swiftly smacked his left ass cheek, Venom purring at the jiggle and moan that came from the action.  **Such a good boy, darling.**  Eddie just huffed at the praise and pushed back against the tentacle that was rubbing torturously against his prostate inside of him. 

 **Do you think you've had enough?**  Eddie nodded quickly at the words, desperate to orgasm just one more time and call it quits. 

And just as fast as Eddie'd shook his head, yes, the tendril wrapped tightly around his balls recoiled and freed the urge to release. 

With a startling gasp and a cry of, " _Venom!_ ", Eddie came hard and fast against the sheets, Venom milking everything out slowly as the tentacle wrapped around his dick easily stroked him. 

Although he wasn't quite sure what it was, Eddie felt a spreading warmth inside of him and recognized it as cum- or something along the lines of it as Venom kept the tentacle inside of him for a moment or two, then slowly dragged it out- a thick liquid trickling out and dripping down his thighs.

Eddie whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, but collapsed against the messy sheets without a care as his thighs lightly shook and Venom materialized back into his body. Only one tendril remained outside of his body, but its intention was kind as it grabbed the comforter and sheets on the bed to cover Eddie and soothe him for come down.

Eddie breathed hard and kept his eyes closed, lightly fisting the sheets as he slowly spread himself out and felt the familiar ache through his body.

It wasn't the first time he'd had something up his ass before, but this was very, very different. 

 **A good different?**  Venom questioned from the back of his mind. 

Eddie just hummed in approval and let out a sigh of pleasure. 

 **Good enough at least?**  Venom tried again.

"Now you're the self conscious one." Eddie teased, smiling a little as a warm mass spread over his back and shoulders, like a second blanket- mock cuddling. 

**We should do this again, then. We enjoyed it very much.**

"Oh you did, did you?" Eddie chuckled, hissing a little as the ache moved to his stomach when he laughed.  **I did. And so did you by the sounds you were making.**  

Eddie's cheeks heated up again, but Venom was right and he didn't feel like arguing. "Alright, then we'll do it again sometime." 

 **Sounds like a plan, darling.**  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked it! Let me know what you think or if I should write more (:


End file.
